1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved desk lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional desk lamp sold on the market has already been assembled thereby making it hardly possible to reduce the retail price. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a desk lamp which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.